new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Butterfly
Moveset Neutral B: Magic Wand Star uses her Magic Wand to cast a spell. If you tap the button, you'll randomly use one out of seven different spells. If you hold down B, Star's Wand will flash in the different colors of the rainbow in that order (although the starting color is random) and if you release the button she'll use that color's spell. Move during the cycle, and your wand is locked to that color. These are the 7 colors: * Red: Jellybean Hallucination Mist: Star will shoot a laser out of her wand that will stun opponents that touch it by surrounding them with Jellybeans. There's a 1/5 chance of the beans falling into the ground and becoming food items after the effects wear off. * Orange: I Love Puppies: Star will summon a laser-shooting puppy that will go forwards shooting lasers to closer opponents. The puppy can be picked up and used as a gun. * Yellow: Syrup Tsunami Shockwave: Star will create a tsunami made out of syrup, which will push the opponents but without dealing any damage to them. * Green: Emerald Snake Strike: Star will shoot a green Snake-Shaped laser that will cover up the opponent with snakes if they get hit by it. The snakes will deal constant damage. Taunting or using Strong Attacks are the only way to get rid of them. * Cyan: Narwhal Blast: Star will shoot a beam full of narwhals. It's your basic projectile. * Blue: Easy Peasy Time Freezy: Star will create a blue clock that will stop the opponents that touch it. It works in a similar way to Captain N's Pause Button, but nerfed. * Purple: Releasio Demonius Infestica: Star will shoot a green and purple beam that will give the opponent that touches it a tentacle arm. This arm does not only increase the character's weight, but it also unables them to use moves that involve that arm. Luckily it's only temporal. After using a color, Star will lose that color and it will not appear in the roulette anymore. You can run out of colors, which replaces all of your spells with a useless puff of smoke. In order to get the colors back, Star has to either get KO'd (getting back all of her colors) or use her Down B. Move Origin Star's Magic Wand is her main weapon and tool of choice, capable of casting all sorts of spells. Each one of the spells is based on a spell featured in the show. Their debut episodes are: * Jellybean Hallucination Mist: "Star comes to Earth". * I Love Puppies: "Star comes to Earth". * Syrup Tsunami Shockwave: "Cheer Up, Star". * Emerald Snake Strike: "Party with a Pony". * Narwhal Blast: "Star comes to Earth". * Easy Peasy Time Freezy: "Freeze Day". * Releasio Demonius Infestica: "Monster Arm". Side B: Summon Cloudy Charm Star summons Cloudy the Cloud, who will stand where he was summoned, shocking opponents that touch him. Jump on him to ride him. Although he cannot jump, he falls very slow and can cause rain if you press B. If you use Side B while he's out, you'll make him vanish. This is important because if Cloudy stays too much time in the battlefield, he'll become green and careless. This version of Cloudy is much stronger and gets a new attack (an electric shock), but it cannot be riden, moves on his own and can attack Star. Green Cloudy cannot be vanished by just using Side B, so you must KO him in order to make him vanish. If you ran out of colors, you cannot summon him. Move Origin Cloudy debuted in the episode "Royal Pain" along with other monsters when Star shows her father her room. At the end of this episode, Star can be seen riding it, which is something you can do in Lawl Nova. The Green Careless variant comes from "Wand to Wand" as a result of Star's Bad Mood affecting her spells in a negative way. This is also the only episode in which Cloudy is seen causing rain and lightning. Finally, the vanish animation comes directly from "Marco Grows a Beard". Up B: Taste the Rainbow! Star shoots a rainbow out of her wand, propelling her upwards. While propelling you can rotate Star's direction. The rainbow will stay even after the attack is finished for 4-5 seconds, and it's not just a visual effect. This rainbow acts like a platform for Star, but if you get off from it the rainbow will disappear. For opponents, the rainbows are more deadly, since touching them will set it on fire before it disappears. If you have no colors, Star's Up B is replaced by the Rabbit Bunny Blast, which is just a regular recovery attack. Move Origin This move is inspired by how Star is able to create rainbows that sometimes are set on fire, which has been seen ever since the first episode "Star Comes to Earth". Using the rainbows as platforms is a reference to the episode "Girls' Day Out", in which Star casts a spell called "Radiant Rainbow Bridge" to create a rainbow bridge. Down B: Wand Charger Star plugs her wand to a charger as long as you hold down B. If you don't have all your colors, Star will get them back one by one (one second charging gets you one color back) following once again the colors of the rainbow. If she gets all of them back, she'll automatically stop charging. If you start the charge with all of your colors, this move gets a different use. Charge for a few seconds and Star will start glowing in blue. During this time, your Neutral B gets replaced by a powerful beam that deals a lot of damage and knockback, but it only has one use and drains all of your colors when you use it. If you hit Star during the charge, there's a small chance of her dropping the charger, which becomes an item. Use your Neutral B with the charger in your hand and it'll be significantly buffed, but this version of your Neutral B only has one use as well, and the charger will disappear afterwards. Move Origin In the episode "Quest Buy", Star's Wand is running out of batteries and she can't find her charger, so she and Marco go to Quest Buy to buy a new one, which they end up doing at the end of the episode. The Giant Beam, however, comes from "Storm the Castle", in which Star uses this unnamed spell to break the prison where Marco was being held on. Final Smash: Mewberty Star gets inside of a purple cocoon, which will be opened by herself, now turned into a Mutant Butterfly. In this form, Star can fly freely and shoot web. The web will just damage female characters, while male characters will be grabbed and then tossed. After a while, Mewberty!Star will fly away, and the regular Star will come back, but keeping her mewberty wings (although they are far smaller). These wings will make Star float after jumping, but she will lose them if she gets KO'd. Charge up your wand before using your FS and you shoot a laser that can kill. You do have a bit of time to move out of the way. Move Origin In the episode of the same name, Star goes through the Mewnian equivalent of puberty: "Mewberty". This makes Star create purple hearts all over her body every time she sees a boy, and these hearts end up forming a cocoon that turn Star into a mutant butterfly. Much like in Lawl, Star is able to shoot web and fly as a mutant butterfly, and after the effects wear off, she gets a pair of wings that are much smaller. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: *screams* * KO Sound 2: "Rude!" * Star KO Sound: "Noooooo...!" * Screen KO Sound: "Oh!" Taunts * Up Taunt: *puts on Marco's clothes* "Hi, I'm Marco!" * Side Taunt: *plays a couple of seconds of "Space Unicorn" on a mobile phone* * Down Taunt: *hits her tiara with her wand, changing the horns to cacti* * Down Taunt (while having the Cacti Tiara): *hits her tiara with her wand changing it to her usual horns* Victory Poses * Option 1: "HUGS!" *hugs Marco* * Option 2: *dances along with Pony Head* * Option 3 (Only while wearing the cacti tiara): "Ah ha! Cacti for the win!" * Lose Pose: *lays on the ground, looking sad* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- Star uses "Fantastic Exit Beam" to boost herself forwards while shooting a green beam with the word "EXIT" out of her wand. * Forward tilt- Star simply kicks forwards. * Up tilt- Star performs an uppercut. * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- Star pulls a large sword out of nowhere and slashes with it. * Up smash- Star creates a rainbow over her head which is then set on fire. * Down smash- Star shoots at the ground with her wand, causing two pink explosions to appear at both sides of her. Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- Star creates a pink bubble around her, which then pops. * Forward aerial- Star uses "Rainbow Fist Punch" to punch forwards with a fist made out of rainbow. * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- Star uses "Raspberry Ribbon Lasso" to create a pink ribbon to grab opponents. It can work as a tether grab. * Pummel- * Forward throw- Star throws the opponent forwards with both hands. * Back throw- Star spins around before tossing her opponent backwards. * Up throw- * Down throw- Extras Animal Laser Puppy - Same as the item, only you can't be picked up. Art "Butterfly Star" - Star Butterfly's name decorated with a star, a butterfly and a spider. Category:Playable Character Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Lawl Nova Category:Female Category:All-Around Category:Hero Category:Disney Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Sorta-Human Category:10's Category:Mewnian Category:Teenagers Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:The Competitive Era Category:Risk-Reward Category:Resourcer Category:Mix-Up